Haasilein, die böse Hexe
by Haasilein
Summary: Mit Hilfe eines Zaubertranks, hole ich die Freunde und Sessi aus dem Manga in mein Schalfzimmer. Hier lest ihr, was die dann alles bei mir anstellen und ob ich das überhaupt überlebe


****

Herzlich willkomen! - Oder auch nicht.

* * *

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Endlich. Endlich habe ich es geschafft." Ich schwenkte die dunkle Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in dem Glas. "Die Formel ist fertig, jetzt muss ich sie nur noch ausprobieren. Wo ist der Manga? - Scheiße, wo hab ich ihn jetzt schon wieder hingelegt." Äußerst sauer über meine eigene Dussligkeit fing ich an alle Schränke und Kästen zu durchwühlen, das Glas hatte ich derweilen auf den Tisch gestellt. "Das gibt es doch nicht, ich hatte ihn doch gerade noch?" Grübelnd kratze ich mich am Kopf und ging zurück zum Tisch. Dort stand ich dann eine Weile und starrte in Gedanken versunken in die Luft. Noch immer leicht abwesend blickte ich auf die Tischplatte, zu der Stelle an der ich das Glas abgestellt hatte; und da lag er! Der Manga von Inu Yasha! "Hab ich dich!" rief ich aus und suchte schnell nach der bestimmten Seite, dann griff ich nach der Flasche und träufelte vorsichtig etwas von dem Gebräu darauf. Das Papier fing an Blasen zu schlagen. "Ach du Scheiße, hab ich es jetzt wieder versaut. heul Ich will mir nicht schon wieder einen neuen kaufen müssen!" Dann fing das Ganz an zu qualmen und zu rauchen bis das ganze Zimmer voller dunkler, grauer Wolken war. Der Rauch kratze mich im Hals und husten stolperte ich zum Fenster, wobei ich mehr als einmal über die Sachen stolperte, die ich nicht weg geräumt hatte. Bin halt nicht gerade ein Meister der Ordentlichkeit. "Autsch! Das war der Bettpfosten. Ich schwöre morgen räum ich auf! - Oder auch übermorgen." Humpelnd hatte ich doch noch das Fenster erreicht und riss es gleich auf. Der Wind der draußen wehte zog den Qualm schnell aus meinem Zimmer, deprimiert drehte ich mich um. "Jesus, Maria und Josef!" Rief ich aus. Dann sprang ich erst mal vor Freude in die Luft. "Es hat doch funktioniert. Juhuu! Es hat doch funktioniert." Von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus starrten mich neun Gestalten verwundert an. Und im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich auch schon zwei Schwertspitzen an meinem Hals.  
"Wer bist du? Und wo sind wir hier?" fragten beide wie aus einem Munde. Solch eine Einigkeit hatte ich von den Brüdern nicht erwarten und auch sie selber waren wohl ziemlich überrascht darüber, denn sie starrten sich gegenseitig verwundert an. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und tauchte unter deren Armen hinweg und lief erst mal zu Shippo und Kirara um die beiden zu knuddeln. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin und Yaken sahen mich nur ziemlich belämmert an, während die beiden Kuscheltiere hilflos in meine Armen zappelten. Als ich doch noch erbarmen mit ihnen hatte, lies ich sie los und stand auf. Die letzten Rauchschwaden hatte sich nun auch schon verzogen. Ich sah alle noch einmal genau an und bekam einen Lachanfall für den ich ein böses Knurren erntete. "Was hast du Hexe mit uns angestellt!" Ich konnte Sesshoumaru nicht antworten, da ich vor Lachen schon am Boden lag und mir den Bauch hielt. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich endlich beruhigt und mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich zu den schwarz-weißen Gestalten auf, die ruhig auf das Ende meines Lachanfalls gewartet haben. Und schon redeten alle wild auf mich ein. Tausend fragen prasselten auf meinen Kopf nieder und genauso viele Vorwürfe. Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände. "Wartet. Nur Geduld, ich erklär euch alles."  
"Also: Das hier ist die wirkliche Welt und hier seit ihr nur Figuren aus einem Manga oder auch Comic. Und ich hab euch mit einem Zauber aus dem Buch geholt."  
"Was soll der Scheiß, ich will wieder zurück." Während Inu Yasha wieder wild herum schimpfte sahen Sesshoumaru und Mirko nur sehr nachdenklich drein, Sango und Kagome tuschelten miteinander. Rin schien das Ganz eher weniger zu beeindrucken, sie hatte das Spielzeug in der Ecke entdeckt und saß dort nun seelenruhig mit Shippo und Kirara. Miroku hatte sich nun gesetzt und das kleine Buch in die Hand genommen, in dem jetzt eine Seite fehlte und blätterte darin. "So, nun schaun wir mal, dass ihr etwas Farbe bekommt." "Ja, genau. Ich seh furchtbar aus. Vor allem der Rock! Ich mag das Grün doch so." "Ich will gefälligst auch meine Farben wieder!" Sesshoumaru hatte beleidigt die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. "Keh! An dir ist doch sowieso fast alles weiß. Zuerst wird mein Suikan wieder rot." "Schon gut, schon gut. Nur keine Panik, ich hol ja schon meine Buntstifte."  
"BUNTSTIFTE!"  
"Ja, was besseres hab ich nicht." KRITZEL KRITZEL  
"So fertig."  
"Das ist aber nicht dein Ernst?" Sango hatte sich bis jetzt geschwiegen, doch nach ihrer Bemalung wurde es ihr doch zu bunt.  
"Okay, Okay. Ihr habt ja recht." Alles starrten total entsetzt auf ihre Kleidung.  
"Oh das ist aber toll."  
"Danke Shippo und Rin. Wenigstens zwei, die meine Bemühungen zu schätzen wissen."  
"So, dann werf ich mal den PC an." SUMM RATTER BRR

AH OH - ICQ  
_"Hallo Pandora, könntest du mir bei was helfen?"  
"Sicher doch. Was denn?"  
"Ich bräuchte was coloriert."  
"Na dann schick es mir einfach."  
"Wie lange brauchst du dazu. Muss möglichst schnell fertig werden."  
"Warum was ist es denn?"  
"Wirst du schon sehen."  
"Ich beeil mich."  
"Gut."_

"Also los Sesshoumaru. Mit dir fangen wir an."  
"Wie willst du mich mit diesem Ding in den Originalzustand bringen?"  
"Lass dich überraschen."  
SCHNAPP - BOING - BOX "Rauf auf den Scanner mit dir."  
"Ich mach dir den Gar aus." "Besser nicht, sonst musst du hier bleiben." - "GRR"  
SRRRR - "So weg ist er."

Hinter dem Bildschirm:  
KLOPF -KLOPF  
"Was soll das, hol mich hier raus!"  
"Moment." KLICK-ZIEH

Derweilen bei Pandora:  
_Incoming File Tranfer  
"OH??"_

Nach einer Stunde:  
"Wo ist Sesshoumaru so lange?"  
"Der wird gerade coloriert, Kagome."  
"Und das dauert so lange?"  
"Hast recht ich seh mal nach."

YOU'VE GOT A MAIL  
OPEN  
PRINT

SRRR SRRR SRRR

"Wenn ich dich nicht noch bräuchte, würdest du einen qualvollen Tod sterben."  
"Na Glück für mich, dass du mich noch brauchst." '

ICQ:  
_"Pandora, dass ist aber nicht gerade dein bestes Werk. Ich bin mehr von dir gewohnt."  
"Ich kann nichts dafür, er hat nicht still gehalten."  
"Es sei dir verziehn. Und nun die anderen."  
"Du hast noch mehr davon? °"  
"Ja aber die werden sich benehmen, versprochen."_

"Wer will auch so aussehen wie Sesshoumaru?"  
"Pah! Wer will denn schon so aussehen wie der?"  
"Also bleibst du lieber in Buntstift?"  
"Bin schon da."  
Auf den Scanner zu hechtet.  
"OSUWARI!" - KRACH BUMM  
heul "Mein schöner Fußboden, jetzt hat er ein Loch." Kagome und ich hocken beim Loch und gucken in das untere Stockwerk.  
"Was sollte das Kagome?"  
"Man lässt Damen den vortritt."  
"Keh! Wo ist denn hier ne Dame?"  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
heul flenn "Jetzt ist er im Keller."  
In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Jaken an uns vorbeigeschlichen und auf den Scanner gehockt.  
"Hey Jaken, Froschgriffel weg von meinem Scanner!"  
"he he, zu spät." SRRR SRRR  
Man sieht ihn dann nur noch über den Bildschirm hopsen und im Nachrichtenfenster von Pandora verschwinden.  
"Naja was solls." Kagome hockt noch immer vor dem Loch. Mit Tränen in den Augen sehe ich mir den Schaden noch mal an. ‚Wie soll ich das nur bezahlen?' Sauer geb ich Kagome einen Fußtritt. "AHHHHHH"  
"? Das fliegen müsstest du doch eh schon gewohnt sein." BUMM  
"Wenn ihr schon mal da unten seid, könnt ihr auch gleich die Mäuse verjagen, die mir dauernd meine Vorräte anfressen." Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich Inu Yasha nach seinem Schwert greifen.  
"Und Finger weg von Tessaiga, sonst bleibst du so."  
Inu:"Spielverderber." - Ich:"Osuwari."  
Kagome:"Hey, das darf nur ich sagen."  
Ich: "Reg dich nicht auf, hat sowieso nicht funktioniert."  
Inu:"D ch sss."  
Kagome: "Was? Inu Yasha, nimm den Socken aus dem Mund."  
SPUCK BÄHH  
Inu: "Doch hat es." GRML  
Ich: "Hä? Echt?"

Plötzlich:  
YOU'VE GOT A MAIL  
SRRR SRRR SRRR

Jaken ist wieder da.

_"Das ist aber schnell gegangen."  
"War auch einfach, der ist ja fast nur grün. Wie viele sinds noch?"  
"Na alle."  
"Wie alle?"  
"Jetzt kommen mal Sango und Miroku, denn Inu Yasha und Kagome jagen gerade im Keller Mäuse."  
"? Ich glaub ich frag lieber nicht."  
"Stimmt."_

Leise schleich ich mich ins Schlafzimmer rüber um Sango undMiroku zu holen. Dann reiße ich die Tür auf.  
" Ha, erwischt!"  
Die beiden schauen mich mit großen Fragezeichen in den Augen an.  
"Hach, schade. Ihr seid dran." Und so schob ich sie zum Computer und rauf auf den Scanner.  
"Mauz?"  
"Kirara? Du willst auch mit? - Sango kannst du sie auf den Arm nehmen?"  
SRRR SRRR  
SCHWUPS  
"So, die wären auch auf dem Weg zu Pandora."  
Nach unten durch das Loch: "Ihr könnt wieder rauf kommen, ihr seid die nächsten!"  
HOPS SPRING KLETTER  
"Wir haben aber auch eine Treppe." - Kopfnuss für Inu

YOU'VE GOT A MAIL  
_"Wow, das war jetzt aber wirklich schnell."  
"Die haben auch die meiste Zeit ruhig gehalten."  
"Du hast die Beule vergessen, die ist noch immer schwarz-weiß."  
"Die hat er sich zugezogen nachdem ich schon fertig war. Er konnte mal wieder seine Finger nicht von Sangos Po lassen. Außerdem geht sie ja eh wieder weg, dann sieht mans nicht mehr."  
"Na gut. Strafe muss ja auch sein." _

"Wenn du uns nicht bald aus diesem blöden Ding rausholst, kann es Bekanntschaft mit meinem Knochenbummerrang machen."  
"Ist ja gut."  
SRRR SRRRR

"Wieso ist Miroku ohnmächtig?"  
"Er konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich lassen und ich hatte keine Lust mehr mich mit ihm rumzuärgern."  
"Hmm. Okay. Ab ins Schlafzimmer mit euch."  
"Ins Schlafzimmer?"  
"Brauchst nicht gleich rot zu werden, dort seid ihr nur am besten aufgehoben."

"

So. Inu Yasha! Kagome! Ab in den Scanner."  
"Gemeinsam?"  
"Ja gemeinsam. Los, los!"  
"Pah! Ich lass mich doch nicht von dir rumkommandieren."  
K: "Inu Yasha. Osu.." Ich spring hin und halt ihr den Mund zu.  
"Ich hab schon genug Löcher im Fußboden." Und schleif sie zum Scanner.  
"Inu wenn du nicht so bleiben willst solltest du dich beeilen, das ist der letzte Durchgang."  
"Bin ja schon da."  
SRRR SRRRR SRRRR

"Und wohin müssen wir jetzt?"  
"Da in das Fenster wo Pandora drauf steht, der Rest erledigt sich von selbst. UND TSCHÜSS!"

"Wo steckt überhaupt Sesshoumaru und der Frosch?"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wartet auf mich!"  
"AHHH. Die Haustür ist offen!" In der Eile falle ich fast die Stiegen runter und hetzt zur Tür hinaus. Der Anblick der mich erwartet hätte selbst den stärksten Elefanten umgehauen: Lord Fluffy, mitten auf der Straße mit gezogenem Schwert - gegenüber MEIN AUTO!  
"HEY! Was denkst du, was du da machst?"  
"Ich vernichte diese stinkenden Dämonen. Einer wollte mich sogar anfallen, doch der hat schon meine Klinge zu spüren bekommen."  
Mit Entsetzten sehe ich das Frack im Straßengraben und den Mann der sich dahinter versteckt.  
"Wehe du rührst mein Auto an, Fluffy!"  
"NIEMAND nennt mich Fluffy!" Nur mit einem Sprung entgehe ich der Reichweite seiner Peitsche. ‚Ich glaub ich spiele gerade mit meinem Leben. ' Aber irgendwie musste ich ihn ja schließlich wieder rein kriegen. So schnell mich meine Füße trugen, rannte ich die 2 Stockwerke zu meinem PC hinauf.  
"Wenn du mir was antust, lass ich dich nicht zurück kehren!"  
"Wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich zurück schickst, töte ich dich."  
"HEHE, aber dann gibt es keine Chance mehr für dich, jemals wieder in Sengoku Jidai zu gelangen. :P"  
"GRRR"

"So und jetzt müssen wir noch jemanden abholen. Fluffy, wie schnell kannst du fliegen?"  
"GRR - Warum?" seine Klauen leuchteten grün auf, aber er beherrschte sich und ich lächelte hämisch. "Wir müssen nach München."  
"München? Was soll das denn sein'?"  
"Ich dachte Dämonen-Lords wären gebildet? München ist eine Stadt, ca 500 km weit weg. Also wie lange?"  
"Zirka eine halbe Stunde."  
"Na dann los."  
"Wenns sein muss." Und weg waren wir.

Währenddessen:  
KLOPF KLOPF  
"Hey, hol uns endlich wieder raus hier!"  
STILLE  
"Hey ist da jemand?" - "Die hat uns vergessen, na dann hol ich uns hier raus" Zieht Tessaiga aus der Scheide.  
"Osuwari!"  
Der Bildschirm wackelt und der Tisch knarrt bedrohlich.  
"Willst du etwas hier drin bleiben?"  
"Äh, nein."  
"Na also." _KAZE-NO-KIZU_  
KLIRRR - Alle kommen ins Zimmer gestürmt.  
"Oje, das wird ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen, Inu Yasha."  
Der Bildschirm ist in Tauschend Stücke zerschlagen und um die Scherben stehen 6 Personen und eine Katze und gucken belämmert. Jaken stöbert in der Zeit durch mein Haus.


End file.
